


Beautiful Music and Blue Eyes

by porcelainandleather



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainandleather/pseuds/porcelainandleather
Summary: Blaine Anderberry enlists the help of a Prostitute, Kurt Hummel, as inspiration for his new song





	1. Your Song

Your song

**“It’s a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I’m not one of those who can easily hide.”**

 

            Blaine sighed as he said goodbye to his sister, and walked down to the bus stop. He took a ride to the a shadier part of town and found a run down diner. He knew he needed to compose something new for his company’s new musical to stay on schedule, but he found himself with a lack of inspiration. He had been working with an independent film company for around 10 years and had never had trouble delivering a beautiful score, before.

            Blaine ordered himself a cup of coffee and a reserve, before finding a table by the door. He thought he might find a little inspiration from the patrons who frequent this dirty little establishment. He pulled his notes from his satchel and looked them over. The film was fairly controversial and that should have been inspiration enough, but Blaine could not find himself connecting with the characters.

            It was the story of a barely legal teen struggling to find his way through and escape the world of prostitution. Blaine, and his sister, Rachel had led a fairly sheltered life and he could not fathom having to sell himself to survive. Rachel had suggested that he go out and interview an escort and it made him feel dirty just thinking about it. He could not imagine seeking a prostitute let alone talking to one. Yet, here he was, siting in the diner and waiting for a hooker.

            Blaine shook his head and sipped his coffee as he witnessed a very attractive man, in leather and combat boots, walking into the diner and up to the counter.

 

**“I don’t have much money but boy if I did, I’d buy a big house, where we both would live”**

 

            Kurt shivered as he walked into the diner., satisfied that it seemed to be fairly empty. He made his way over to the counter and asked if a reserved coffee was available. He gave a broken smile and thanked the barista and as he claimed a table, where he could doctor the coffee. He had been forced to sleep outside, last night, and with worn leather jacket and tight jeans, the chilled wind cut to his bones. He knew he would not be able to warm up for hours, but the coffee helped.

            He looked up and noticed a man staring at him. He laughed bitterly and softly at the man’s carefully crafted persona. The clothes were always the first things Kurt noticed. He had wanted to study fashion when he moved to New York, nine months ago, but the city had other plans for him. He never got into Parsons and his money ran out quickly ran out. He shook his head hating to dwell on the circumstances that led to him living on the streets. He usually earned a warm bed when he found a client for the night   

            Luckily, it was fairly easy to find a man to pay for his services, most nights. Apparently he was a hot commodity. Kurt sighed and ran his fingers through his green hair, and walked over to the man, staring at him. “May I help you?” He smirked as the man blinked, seemingly speechless. “Cat got your tongue?”

 

**“If I were a sculpture, but then again no, or a man who makes potions in a traveling show.”**

            “Um ...” Blaine gulped and looked at his coffee, before looking back up at the young man. He was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen, despite the worn clothes, dyed hair and piercings. He took a deep breath and tried to give him a smile. “No, I’m sorry. I was just waiting for someone. I apologize for staring. “

            The beautiful boy laughed causing Blaine to blush. He could not have been more than 19 but his eyes seemed much older. Blaine was bit nervous and he was not sure how he was supposed to act. He did know he wanted the boy to stay, even if he was not exactly what he was looking for. “Um, would you like to take a seat and I’ll get you another coffee?” Blaine finished his and called a waitress over.

            The boy raised a brow at him and smirked. “I thought you were waiting on someone?”

            Blaine chuckled nervously and played with the sugar packets. “Maybe, you’re the person I was waiting for?” Blaine blushed looking down. Was he really flirting with this boy? He shook his head and ran his hand over his over gelled hair. “I should say I was looking for a certain type of person.”

 

**“Oh, I know it's not much but it's the best I can do. My gift is my song and this one's for you”**

            Kurt sighed and turned a chair backwards as he sat down in front of the man. Of course, that is what he wanted. That is what anyone wanted, when they came in here. It wasn’t exactly a secret that a large number of prostitutes frequented this diner. The owner tended to turn a blind eye on any illegal activity. Kurt licked his lips and finished his coffee. “I charge $200 an hour.” He smiled at the man. “If you want an entire night, it’s $2000 and you pay for the hotel.”

            It was shame. The man was actually pretty cute, but he gave up on finding a boyfriend months ago. It was not recommend that a whore get attached to anyone. This was a pretty cut throat world and he had to keep his eyes open and his heart closed if he was going to survive. He smiled at the god smacked look on the man’s face and chuckled. “Well, are you alright with those terms?”

 

**“And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done “**

 

            Blaine stared at him; unable to process anything he had just been told. “What...” He shook his head and asked the waitress for two more cups of coffee. He could not believe that the boy had just offered himself, in front o f everyone. “I think we need to start over. My name is Blaine and I do not want to buy you...”

            He looked into the boy’s eyes and took a deep breath. “I just want someone to talk to, I wanted to interview a prostitute and.... well...” He shrugged not knowing how to tell the boy exactly what he wanted. He sat silent for around five minutes, and the boy watched him carefully. The poor kid looked like he wanted to run but he wanted to know what Blaine had to say even more. Finally Blaine was able to form a proposal for the teen. “I am a composer. I am writing the music for an independent film, set to be released next year.” He let out a deep breath. “The movie is about a teen boy lost in the world of prostitution and I want to interview you, so I can better understand the character.... so I can write the music.”

 

**“I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down in words...”**

 

            Kurt looked at the man in shock. This man could not be serious. He just wanted to interview him. “You have got to be joking. You came down to the red light district, to interview a prostitute?” He gestured quotes with his finger and then flipped Blaine off. “Where are the cameras? Are you a cop?”

            He sat back and took the business car that Blaine offered him. He huffed and placed it back on the table unsure what to say. He looked at him and sighed. “Fine. I’ll answer your question, if you buy me dinner. I’m starving.” He hoped he wasn’t wasting his time. Chances are, he was not going to find work tonight, and he was going to have to sleep in the ally again. “I’ll give you an hour. Then I have to find a client, and hopefully a warm bed.” He glared at the man as he lit a cigarette. “Oh yeah, I’m Kurt.”

 

**“How wonderful life is while you're in the world”**

Blaine grinned and nodded. “If you give me two, I’ll pay for a room for you to sleep tonight.” He began packing his papers away and smiling as he looked at the boy. `How old are you anyway?” He paid for the coffees and stood up to leave. He was excited that the boy had agreed to talk to him, and was willing to make sure he had a warm meal, and a warm place to sleep tonight.

            “Where would you like to eat? It is my treat after all,” He chuckled and shook with excitement. He still felt a little uneasy about enlisting the help of someone who sold himself for money, but at least he was keeping the kid off the street, for tonight. He grinned as he tightened his jacket and began walking outside.

 

**“I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss. Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross.”**

 

            Kurt was a bit confused by the generous offer, but he could not afford to turn it down. He got up and followed the man outside. “You know, if you want to interview me, you have to shut up long enough, for me to answer the questions.” He took a drag of his cigarette as he followed, Blaine. There is a taco place about a block up. I would love a burrito.” He smiled as Blaine nodded and headed in the direction he pointed. “And to answer your first question, I’m 18. I’ll be 19 next month.” He smirked. “How about you, Mr. Music producer?”

            He chuckled as the man blushed. He was little fun to mess with and he was an attractive. He stomped his feet clean as they arrived at the restaurant, and he went inside. The hosted looked a bit unsure but led them to a table, offering them menus but forgetting to take their drink order as, she ran off. “Rude...” He rolled his eyes and looked at the man. “You know, you have to admit this is weird.”

 

**“But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on.”**

            Blaine looked up from his menu and nodded. “I know, but I need a little inspiration. I’ve been dealing with a little bit of a musical block.” He shrugged and began looking for the waitress. “I’m 29, by the way.” He smiled, deciding it was best to be honest with the young man. He wanted to keep the relationship professional but friendly. “And it is Blaine Anderberry, not Mr. Music Producer.” He chuckled so the boy knew he was joking. “You can call me Blaine.”

            The waitress reluctantly came back over and Blaine ordered a tea and a taco salad. He was not very hungry, but it would be awkward for him not to eat. He looked back at the teen, who was looking at him in shock. He was confused at what he said for the boy to look at him lock that. “What did I say?” He chuckled.

 

**“So excuse me forgetting but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue”**

            “You’re kidding right? You’re Blaine Anderberry? Twin Brother of the one and only Rachel Anderberry, “the Broadway princess?”’ He blushed and sat up trying to make himself more presentable. This had to be a cruel joke. If this man was telling the truth, he was sitting across from theater royalty. He had wanted to be on Broadway, before his father passed away, but he had given up on those dream a long time ago.

            He cleared his throat and decided to act more polite, to Blaine. If this man really was Blaine Anderberry, he may be a little closer to that dream than he thought. All he needed was a foot in the door. “I’m sorry I was so rude to you earlier.” He looked at the waitress and ordered water and the burrito dinner. He still could not believe who was sitting in front of him. He was looking at Blaine in a new light as he stared into his eyes for the first time.

 

**“Anyway the thing is what I really mean. Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.”**

 

Blaine blushed and looked down at the table. He was used to people knowing who is sister, but it was hard to believe this punk knew anything about Broad way. He hated how fast his attitude had turned around at the mention of his sister but he would have to take it. “Yes, my sister is Rachel Anderberry. I’m really proud of her She worked really hard to be where she is today.”

            He smiled at Kurt and chewed his lip. He did not want him to see the disappointment in his eyes. “Have you seen her perform?” He ran his hand over the back of his neck. He knew that if he wanted to keep Kurt pleasant, he would need to keep him interested. “I’m sure she would love to hear that you enjoyed her performance.”

 

**“And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done”**

            Kurt smiled and nodded as he looked at the table. “I did see one of her shows, in high school, but... I have not been able to go back.” He shrugged feeling a little shamed. He could barely afford to live sometimes but he really wished he could go see Funny Girl again. Rachel was almost as amazing as Barbara. He would give anything to meet her.

            The waitress brought their drinks and the table was silent again. He knew Blaine needed to learn about him, but he was a little too shy, knowing whom he was talking to. “I’m sorry...” He blushed deeper. “What did you want to know? This is your song, after all.”

**“I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words, how wonderful life is while you're in the world”**

            Blaine smiled at him. He seemed so much younger, now that he got him to cooperate. He licked his lips and sat back. “Why don’t we finish dinner and then, we can talk?” He shrugged as he ran his hands through his hair. “You can talk about yourself and then I can let you know a bit about my sister. I’m sure she would love to meet a fan. I just hope you come to like me too, despite my sister?” He shrugged, and they waited for their food to arrive, unsure of what else to say. It would be an interesting night. Kurt was wrong though; this would be his song, not Blaine’s.


	2. Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

**Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop**

 

**“I think that possibly, maybe I’m falling for you. Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.”**

 

Kurt smiled as he finished eating, and Blaine paid for their food.  He was still a little nervous about opening up to a guy he just met, but it was obvious that the older man was telling the truth. He was not bad to look at either. Kurt internally kicking himself as he realized that he found Blaine attractive. The man was sweet and cute, but he could not afford to fall for anyone. 

He sighed  and took a sip of his water. “So, what do you want to know?” Kurt sat back and lit another cigarette, offering one to Blaine. He needed to establish a bit more of his touch attitude after turning into a fanboy, over Blaine’s sister. He wanted to be cooperative, but he did not want to seem soft. He had already revealed too much of himself.

 

**“I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down. I want to come too.”**

 

Blaine took the offered cigarette and sighed. “Why don’t we get a cab and I’ll find a suitable hotel?” He shrugged as he got up and headed toward the exit. He did not want to have this conversation, around others. Kurt seemed like the type to want to keep his life private. Blaine could understand the need for privacy. 

He sent a quick text off to his sister, letting her know he’d be late. He stepped outside and ran his hand through his hair before he lit the Kool. He had not had a cigarette in months and he knew Rachel would be pissed when she found out. He gagged and coughed a bit when he took the first drag. “ Shit that was embarrassing.” He chuckled and grinned watching Kurt step onto the curb, with him. 

Blaine smiled as he looked at him, under the glow of the lamp. He really was a beautiful man. He could not understand what would drive him into selling himself. The teen looked up at him and looked into his eyes. Blaine could see the pain deep inside, but there was so much more hidden. He was looking forward to unraveling the mystery. 

 

**“I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you. No one understands me quite like you do.”**

Kurt frowned and tried to flag down a cab. “You know, you did not have to take one.” 

He licked his lips and sighed. “There is a cheap place about a mile from here.” He growled as cabs continued to ignore him, speeding past. He had never been able to get a cab, easily. The drivers almost always stayed clear of people like him. One driver almost hit him and he flipped him off. “Asshole.” He cursed and leaned against the street light.  

Blaine shook his head and waved down a taxi, getting one almost immediately. “Actually, I was thinking, we would go to a place that is a little more upscale. There is this beautiful and historic hotel, off Broadway. They have a little coffee shop, and it is the best coffee you will ever drink.” He opened the door for Kurt grinning. “Shall we?” 

Kurt shrugged as he climbed into the back of the cab. “It’s your money, Anderberry.” He chewed his lip and blushed as Blaine slid in next to him. He had tried his best to avoid Broadway for at least 7 months now. He truly loved the theater but it hurt too much to think about everything he had lost. 

 

**“Through all of the shadowy corners of me,  I never knew just what it was about, this old coffee shop, I love so much.”**

 

Both men were silent, throughout the cab ride. Blaine was not sure how to start the conversation and Kurt was not to eager to share. Blaine paid the driver as they got out to of the car and Kurt walked into the Lobby, of the hotel. It was one of the most beautiful buildings he had ever seen, but he tried his best to keep his face neutral.

Blaine walked in behind him and smiled. He could see the wonder in Kurt’s eyes, and it made his heart flutter. He did not know what it was about this man that attracted him so easily. “Go get yourself a coffee and I’ll get us a room. Tell them to put it on Blaine’s tab.” Blaine pointed to the coffee shop and walked up to the front desk. He smirked as he watched Kurt walk away. The man did not need to know that Blaine’s family owned the hotel, and that the room was already paid for.

Kurt ordered himself and Blaine a large coffee, knowing that it was going to be a long night. Luckily the coffee shop was empty. He figured the guest were asleep in their rooms, and he could not wait to see his own. He sat at a corner table and was doctoring his coffee when Blaine sat across from him. 

 

**“I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you. Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.”**

 

Blaine watched Kurt pour way too much sugar into his coffee. Blaine laughed softly. “Don’t you think you are sweet enough?” He sipped his own coffee black and could not understand why anyone would destroy coffee with milk and sweeteners. 

Kurt blushed and looked up at him. “Are you flirting with me?” He felt like he was on display and he did not like it. “I thought you just wanted to interview me, but …” He winked and made a rude gesture with his hands. He really just wanted to see if he could fluster the composer.

Blaine frowned and shook his head. Kurt was like a seesaw. One moment Blaine thought he looked so innocent and the next he was reminded that he was sitting across from a prostitute. He took a deep breath and sighed. “Not really an interview. I just wanted you to tell me about yourself. I mean, why did you choose this life?” 

 

**“I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine. Now I'm shining too.”**

 

Kurt growled and shook his head. The man really didn’t get it. “No one chooses this life Blaine.” He down his coffee and quickly looked away. He was not sure how to explain his life to Blaine. He knew his companion did not mean any harm, but he got pissed a little too easily. 

Finally, he looked back at Blaine. “You know, three things happened to me, a year ago, that I will never forget. Two are tragic. One should be incredible, but I gave up entirely too easily.” He could feel the tears trying to break free but he was determined to never cry again. 

 

**“Because oh because. I've fallen quite hard over you.”**

 

“I’m sorry, Kurt. I did not mean how that came out.” Blaine felt terrible as soon as the words escaped him. Of course, no one chose a life on the streets. He saw the fantom tears in Kurt’s eyes and his heart broke. He wanted to reach across the table and pulling Kurt into a protective hold. 

He could not look away from Kurt’s eyes and he was not sure he wanted to. They were becoming addictive, in many ways. He nodded for Kurt to continue and simply decided to listen, letting Kurt control the conversation. He knew it was not going to be a happy tale, but maybe telling it would help them both. Blaine knew that he would not be able to look at the city the same way, after tonight. “You don’t have to tell me anything you are not comfortable with.”

 

**“If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know. If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone”**

  
Kurt sighed and shook his head.” No, it’s okay. If you want to understand why I’m here, you have to know this.” He rubbed the back of his neck before lighting another cigarette. “Right after graduation, my father suffered a massive heart attack. He did not come through.” He closed his eyes, trying to stay calm. I stayed in Lima, Ohio, to help my family. Even though, I wanted to be here, studying fashion.” Kurt opened his eyes and looked into Blaine’s, hoping he would understand. 

Blaine nodded in understanding. “You said two tragic things?” 

Kurt chuckled bitterly. “My brother was killed in a car accident weeks later.” He chewed his lip as a treacherous tear fell down his cheek. He was shocked as Blaine reached over and wiped it from his cheek. “I couldn’t stand to look at Lima, after burying my brother and father. I snuck out of town with a small bag of clothes.”   
  


**“I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop. I love so much.”**

Blaine covered Kurt’s hand with his own. “Make’s since. What about your mother? Doesn’t she miss you?”

Kurt chuckled sadly. “My mother passed away when I was 8. There is no one to miss me, except maybe, Puckerman.” He looked into his empty cup and sighed.

Blaine frowned. He had heard the name Puckerman before. He had come from Westerville and the Puckerman’s had a nasty reputation, in Ohio. He brushed it off for later. “So, what was the incredible thing?” 

Kurt smiled at him. “I moved to New York City. It was my dream to leave Ohio and come here, but that dream has turned into a nightmare.” He took a drag of his cigarette and shrugged. “Dreams just don’t come true.” He pulled his hand away from Blaine and placed it in his lap. It unnerved his that the man would touch him so intimately and easily.

 

**“All of the while, all of the while, it was you.”**

 

BLaine sighed and shook his head. He could understand the bitterness, to a point, but he could not understand how the boy could give up so easily. “If living here was your dream, how did you fall so far?” 

Kurt looked up at him. “Because it’s not a dream. It’s reality and here, you need money. My father did not leave me any. I sold everything to get here and I ran out almost immediately.” 

Blaine gulped and nodded. “But…” He was not really sure what to say. Kurt was right, but Blaine had been born into money. “Why sell yourself?”

  
… To be continued. 


	3. One and Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3

One and Only

** "You've been on my mind. I grow fonder everyday. Lose myself in time, just thinking of your face." **

Blaine groaned as he sat up in the old hotel bed. He and Kurt had shared the two bedroom suite, after talking late into the morning. He ran his hand through his wild curls as he looked over at the clock. It was 3 in the afternoon and he was sure Kurt was long gone, by now. He rubbed his face and got out of bed in search of coffee. 

He found the coffee pot and made a pot of the horrible hotel coffee as he tried to remember everything Kurt had told him the night before. His heart broke as he thought about everything Kurt had suffered since coming to New York. He had talked about how he ran out of money within a couple months.

*Flashback*

"Why sell yourself?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, and sighed. "Have you ever heard of a loan shark?" He licked his lips as he saw Blaine nod. He knew that the man would look down on his decisions but he had promised to talk. "I had searched and searched but I could not find anything. I even tried to get a legal loan, but I don't have any credit or collateral."

Blaine chewed on his lip not wanting to interrupt Kurt. He could almost see where this was going, and it made him sick. Someone took advantage of this beautiful man. 

Kurt looked down at the table as he continued his story. "So, I ran out of options. I was cold and hungry when I called my friend Noah Puckerman." He laughed as tears filled his eyes. "Noah sent me the money I needed for a month, but there was a catch. I had to work for him. He had some clients, and I needed to make them happy." The teen wiped away his tears. "He said I only had to work for a year, and it's been 5 months." 

*End  Flashback *

Blaine sighed as he drank his coffee. He could remember his heart shattering as Kurt explained how one of his oldest friends had betrayed him. The sun was starting to rise when He had suggested that they move up to the suite. Kurt had been sceptical but he followed the older man willingly. 

The door opened at the end of the hall and Blaine watched Kurt walk over to the pot of coffee. He was a little shocked to see he was still here, but he  was glad to see him.  Kurt started doctoring his coffee and growled softly. "You  can stop staring at me. I'll just take a shower and take off." He looked over at Blaine as he took a sip of his coffee. He spit it in the sink making a face. "This coffee is shit."

Blaine nodded and chuckled. " Yeah. Go  ahead and take your shower and I'll get you a cup from the coffee shop down stairs." He suggested as he finished  his own cup. 

Kurt nodded and headed toward the bathroom, stripping off his clothes as he went. 

Blaine watched him and blushed at Kurt's lack of modesty. He got up to clean up the coffee and call down to the lobby, after he heard the shower turn on. "Hello, could I talk to Tina please?"

He waited patiently as they fetched the day manager for him.

"Tina Abrams, How may I help you?"  Her cheerful voice rang moments later. 

Blaine smiled at one of his oldest friends. "Tine, how are you?"

Tina giggled softly. "I'm doing well. How can I help you, Blaine?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "I need you to find a phone number for me. I need the number of Noah Puckerman, in Lima, Ohio."

Tina nodded as she took down the name. "That name sounds very familiar. I think He cleans my Mom's pool. I'll call her and get back to you, as soon as I can."

Blaine nodded. "Thanks Tina, and can you try to keep this quite?"

Tine chuckled. "You got it boss."

Blaine talked with Tina for a few more minuted, but let her go when he heard the shower shut off. Blaine mind went in circles as he tried to make since of the last 24 hours. It seemed like he had only left his apartment a few hours ago. 

** "God only knows, why it's taken me so long, to let my doubts go. You're the only on that I want." **

Kurt walked out of the shower wrapped in a tiny towel. Blaine blushed and looked away. "Um, would you like me to order you some new clothes?"

Kurt shook his head and sighed. "It's alright. I can just pull on my old clothes. I have some more, in a locker, at the bus station." 

Blaine frowned at the admission. He did not want Kurt to pull on the filthy clothes. "No, tell me your size and I'll have Tina fetch you something." Blaine insisted as he picked up the phone and called down to the lobby. He talked to the concierge, tell him the sizes Kurt had given him.

Kurt sat down and looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you being so generous? You've already delivered on your commitment. What else do you want from me.?"

Blaine blushed softly. "I don't want anything. I understand that you do not trust me, but I have so much, I can  afford to help."

Kurt chuckled bitterly. "I'd love to say, I'm not a charity case, but we both know how pathetic I am."

Blaine wanted to argue, but Kurt really needed someone's help. It really broke his heart to think how long this beautiful creature had bee on the streets. He quickly decided to change the subject. "Are you hungry? I could go for some pizza." He grinned as he picked up the phone, to call for delivery.

Blaine and Kurt waited in silence for Kurt's clothes, and the Pizza. Tina brought in the clothes around 30 minutes later. She smiled at Blaine and raised a brow at Kurt. "Hello, My name is Tina Abrams." She grinned at Kurt handing him the clothes. 

Kurt blushed as he took them. "Thank you." He quickly ran into the restroom to get dressed as Tina turned to talk to Blaine. 

"He's really cute, but isn't he a bit young for you?" Tine placed her hands on her hips as she she scolded him.

Blaine scoffed. "Tina, you know me. I'm just helping him out. He has no one."

"Uh huh, don't think you can full me, Blaine Anderberry. I can tell when you're crushing on someone."

Blaine blushed softly. "He is a little rough around the edges but he is a really nice guy." He shrugged and sighed. "But you're right. He is only 19."

Kurt came out of the restroom and grabbed a trash bag for his old clothes. "You know, I can hear you in the restroom?"

Blaine blushed. "I'm sorry Kurt." 

There was a knock on the door and Tina answered, grabbing the Pizza for Blaine. "Well, I'll let you two alone." She handed Blaine a card. Here is that number you asked for."

Blaine nodded and put the card in his pocket. "Please extend the reservation for this room, for a month." Tina nodded as she left. 

Kurt raised a brow at him. "Why did you just do that?"

Blaine shrugged. "So you wont have to sleep on the street."

Kurt chewed his lip and shook his head as tears formed in his eyes. "You are being entirely to kind to me. I can't et you spend that money on me."

Blaine shrugged and sat down to eat the pizza. "I'm not. I already own this room." He smirked at Kurt. "Come and eat."

Kurt sighed and sat down, wiping his eyes. 

** "I don't know why I'm scared. I've been here before. Every feeling, Every word. I've imagined it all. You never know if you never try, to forgive your past and simply be mine. " **

Between the two of them, they finished the large pizza. Blaine grinned as Kurt finished his last piece. "Feeling better?"

Kurt chuckled and nodded. "Yes, thank you." He chewed his lip ring softly. "Shouldn't you be getting home?"

Blaine looked at his watch and shook his head. "I am good for a few more hours, unless you wish to get rid of me." 

Kurt smiled at him. "You are the first person to be nice to me, since I moved to New York. I'm still wondering what you want from me. I know you say you don't want anything, but I've heard that before."

Blaine heart hurt as he tried to think of an explanation for his kindness. "I don't want anything, thought Tina is right. You are the most beautiful man, I have ever seen."

Kurt blushed and shook his head. "I used to be good looking, but I can't agree to that statement now."

Blaine frowned at him. "You are beautiful. You have got to stop putting yourself down and learn to forgive yourself." Blaine reached over and cupped his face. 

** "I dare you to let me be your , your one and only. Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms. So come on and give me a chance, to prove that I'm the one who can walk that mile until the end starts." **

Kurt blushed and leaned into the older ma's hand. no one had cupped his face since his mother passed. He closed his eyes and turned his had kissing Blaine's palm. "I'm starting to be really thankful that I met you,Blaine Anderberry." He whispered, never opening his eyes.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he felt Kurt's lips on his hand.  "Kurt... You have no idea how hard my heart is beating right now. He scooted closer. "I promise, I will do everything in my power to help you. Soon, this debt and everything Noah did to you will seem like a horrible nightmare." He smiled and ran his thumb over Kurt's lips.

....To be continued


	4. Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

Can't Take My Eyes Off of You  
**You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much.**

  
***Soon, this debt and and everything Noah did to you will seem like a horrible nightmare.***

  
Kurt lifted his hand placing it over Blaine's. He licked his lips, after felling the older man's touch. Everything felt like his life was spinning out of control again, but he was not sure he wanted it to stop this time. "But how and why?" Kurt sighed softly, looking into Blaine's eyes.

  
Blaine smiled reassuringly at him. "Because I want you to have the life you deserve. So, I'm going to do what ever I can to make sure you do."  
Kurt nodded and whimpered softly. "You, this room, everything just seems to be too good to be true."

Kurt took his hand and kissed the palm again. He was starting to believe that Blaine really wanted to help but he was upset that he could not do anything to pay him back. "What do you want from me?"

  
Blaine's heart beat faster watching Kurt kissing his hand. "I want you to stop selling yourself. I'll help you find a better job." He whispered softly. He really wanted to pull Kurt into his arms, but could not make himself cross that line.

  
**"At long last love has arrived. And thank god I'm alive. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you."**

  
Kurt chuckled through the tears. "I wish it were that easy. I still owe Puck 7 months of work. I just can't stop and disappear on him."

  
Blaine frowned and shook his head. "Let me worry about Mr. Puckerman. If you keep this up' you'll end up in jail, sick or dead." Blaine was frustrated that he could not erase the things that had happened to Kurt. "You are too good for that world, Kurt."

  
Kurt looked at the table and sighed. "I can't let you do all this for me." He looked back at him, his heart breaking. "The last time I trusted anyone, my life went to shit." He shook his head and got up to pace the living room. "Dammit Blaine, You just met me less than 24 hours ago, and you want to risk everything?" He chuckled. "I'm not worth it."

  
Blaine shoot up and took a deep breath. "See, that where you are wrong. You are worth taking a chance on." He licked his lips and pulled him into a hug. "Tell me you don't want to get out of this life?"

  
Kurt sigh and tucked his face into Blaine's shoulder. The man smelled amazing and he could not help feeling safe in his arms. "Blaine, of course I don't want to live like this, but Puck is not going to let me go."

  
**"Pardon the way that I stare. There's nothing else to compare. The sight of you leaves me weak. There are no words left to speak."**

  
Blaine hummed and held the younger man. "Let me talk to him.:" He gulped softly and kissed his head. He did not know why he did it but Kurt felt like he belonged in his arms.

  
Kurt was a little shocked by the kiss but he liked it. He wanted more. He pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Why don't you really kiss me?" He smiled at him and blushed softly. He knew he was being a little too bold.

  
Blaine smiled at him and pulled him into a soft kiss. He could feel the sparks in the air and hear the beating of his heart. He pulled back way too soon. "Kurt, you are so beautiful." He caressed his cheek softly. "You make me crazy, but I think I'm okay with that."

  
**"But if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it's real. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you."**

  
Kurt's breath stuck in his throat. He could not believe what Blaine was telling him. "You just met me..." He breathed out. His heart soared and he did not want Blaine to let him go.

  
Blaine smiled. "And my first thought, when you walked into the coffee shop, is that you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." He kissed him tenderly. "Come on. I want to get you that coffee, downstairs."

  
**"I need you baby, and it's quite alright. I need you baby, to warm the lonely nights. I love you baby. Trust in me when I say Okay."**

Kurt giggled and bit his lip. "Coffee sounds amazing." He took his hand and pecked his lips before heading down to the little cafe.He was not sure where this was going but he had decided to just let things fall where they wanted.

  
Blaine chuckled as he follows the beautiful man. "Order whatever you want. I just need to call my sister, so she doesn't worry." He kissed him and grinned.

  
Kurt nodded and walked to the counter to order. Maybe things would not be so bad. Yes, Blaine was older and Kurt knew that he had nothing, but he could at least have hope that things were starting to change, for the better.

  
**"Oh pretty baby, don't let me down, I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay. And let me love you. Oh baby..."**

  
Blaine walked out to the lobby and called his sister. He knew Rachel probably did not even realize he had not returned home, but he needed to let her know what he had decided. It rang twice before Rachel picked up. "Hey Blaine. Talk fast. Jesse will be here any moment to pick me up."

  
Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes. "Tell the egg head, I said hi." He chuckled and held the phone away as Rachel told him off. "Are you done? I need to talk seriously to you."

  
Rachel cursed him once more, but tried to calm down. "Fine but you have to get used to him. He is my fiancee. So, what's up?"

  
Blaine sighed. He really hated Jesse St. James but his sister loved the narcissistic artist "I wanted to tell you i'd be late and I'm letting a friend use a room at the hotel, until he get's back on his feet."

  
Rachel raised a brow. "What friend? The only real friends you have in New York are Artie and Tina. Did Tina kick Arthur out again?"  
Blaine groaned. "No, they are fine. It's a new friend, Kurt. I met him last night."

  
Rachel chuckled. "Who did you meet last night? not that hooker?"

  
Blaine growled feeling a little over protective. "He is not just some hooker. He is... He just lost his way. I want to help him."

  
Rachel sighed. "Blainie. He is not a puppy. You can't keep him."

  
"Rachel, you don't get it. I look at him and the world disappears. Call Tina and ask. He is so beautiful, and sweet."

  
Rachel sighed. She had not heard him talk like this in a long time. "You like him that much? Just be careful, Blainie." He phone beeped and she looked at the screen. "Blaine, Cooper is calling."

  
Blaine nodded. "I'll see you and Coop, for dinner." He sighed and hung up his phone as he walked back into the cafe. Kurt was sitting in a booth pouring an excess of sugar into his coffee. Blaine chuckled as he sat beside him. "My sister is aright with you using the room."

  
Kurt looked up at him and blushed. "Did you tell her who I am?"

  
Blaine nodded and cupped his face. "Yea, and she told me to be careful, but I trust you."

He kissed him softly. "We should go get some groceries, when you are finished with the coffee."

  
Kurt nodded and sipped his drink. "What if I let you down?"

  
"You wont." Blaine sighed and kissed him. "I believe in you, beautiful."

  
Kurt nodded and looked away. It was going to be a very interesting day. "If you say so...."

.... **to be continued.**


	5. Your Body is a Wonderland

Your Body Is a Wonderland

"...If you say so."

**"We got the afternoon. We got this room for two.  One thing I've left to do. Discover me, discovering you."**

Blaine smiled at Kurt and shook his head. He was not sure if he was being difficult, but  the older man was enjoying the moments Kurt was in his arms. He hummed to the indie song, playing in the coffee shop and began to slowly dance. 

Kurt chuckled as he moved with Blaine. "You are going to one of those cheesy guys?"

Blaine smirked at him and nodded. "Of course I am." He pecked his lips and groaned as he heard his phone go off. "One moment." He kissed him again before answering the phone. "Hello?"

Rachel was on the other end. "Hey. Cooper said  that he wants you to bring your new friend. Something about wanting to make sure he is safe. Oh, and I can't make it. Santana and I are going to a dress fitting."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Rachel, do you really think that is a good idea?"

Rachel grinned. "I do, actually. You have not brought a new boyfriend home since David."

Blaine gulped and his smile dropped. He could not deny that the word boyfriend was appealing, but he was not sure that he was ready to take his and Kurt's relationship that far. They had met barely 24 hours ago. "Okay, I'll take him to meet Cooper, but don't bring up David again." The reality of what he was doing hit him all at once. It would be difficult making Kurt trust him enough for any sort of relationship. Was he good enough for such a beautiful person?

Kurt stood listening to the conversation. He saw Blaine's reaction and he just knew it was about him. He shook his head and grabbed his coffee as he headed back to the hotel room. He knew it was a mistake to let Blaine get so close to him. He knew that he was not worthy of a dream as good as this.

Blaine talked to Rachel for a few more seconds, about the dinner. He hung up and frowned as he turned around and witnessed Kurt walking out of the coffee shop. He caught up to him and took his hand. "Hey, Where are you going?" 

Kurt looked at there hands and sighed. "It's okay. I know that I don't fit into your life. I was just going to go back to the too, so you could talk to your sister." He  chewed on his lip, trying not to cry in front of Blaine.

The older man frowned and kissed his hand. He knew how Kurt felt and he really did not how to reassure him. "Kurt, I want you there. My family will love you, once they get to know you."

Kurt smiled at him. "i don't know, but if you say so." He ran his hand through his hair. "So, who's Cooper? "

Blaine laughed and bit his lip. "Cooper Anderson is my older brother. He started using Anderson after he got his first acting job." 

Kurt grinned at him. "Are you serious? He was on Days of our lives. How are all three of you so talented?"

Blaine shrugged. "Our parents are very pushy. It was success or nothing." he caressed his cheek. "Let's go get you a suit."

Kurt chuckled. "Are you sure?"

Blaine nodded. "Shopping for you would be fun."

**"One mile to every inch of your skin is like porcelain. One pair of candy lips and your bubblegum tongue."**

Blaine waved for a cab and  took Kurt to Macy's to find a suit for dinner. He piled the clothes in Kurt's arms and pushed him into the dressing room. "I'll just open a tab at the counter." 

Kurt rolled his eyes as he started hanging the clothes on the door. "You said one suit. There must be 20 outfits here."

"Don't argue." Blaine chuckled as he walked over to counter to talk to an associate. He grinned at the woman. "I'd like to open a tab. We could be here a while." The woman nodded popping her gum as she took his information. 

Kurt came out a few minutes later, in one of the black suits. Blaine had thought he could not be anymore beautiful, but he was wrong. Kurt saw him staring and blushed. "Is it not right? or is something wrong?" 

Blaine shook his head and grinned. "No, you look wonderful. I mean, could you be anymore beautiful?" 

Kurt chuckled nervously. "Thank you, I guess." He kissed Blaine softly but Blaine deepened the kiss. He moaned softly getting lost in his touch, until the sales associate giggled and coughed. Kurt pulled away and laughed. "I'll get this one then."

Blaine smiled. "You still have several to try on. you should get them all."

Kurt shook his head. "I can't do that. A suit is one thing. I want to look nice to meet your family, but you shouldn't buy me a whole new wardrobe."

Blaine kissed his nose. "Think of them as financing your new life. You'll need them to look for a job."

Kurt blink and scrunched up his nose. "Why must you be so cute?" He felt a little overwhelmed with Blaine's generosity. "At least promise that I can help you, once I find a job."

Blaine nodded and smiled. "Of course, sweetheart. I just want you to have the best chance. I mean, the skinny jeans and leather are sexy, but not very professional."

Kurt chuckled softly. "Alright. You think I'm sexy?"

Blaine nodded and kissed him. "Go try on your clothes, Kurt."

Kurt nodded and turned to go back into the dressing room. They left about an hour later with 15 bags of clothes. 

**"And if you want love, we'll make it. Swim in a deep sea of blankets. Take all your big plans and break 'em. This is bound to be a while."**

Blaine smiled as they got back to the hotel. It was getting late and they only had a couple hours before they were expected to meet Cooper. Blaine helped Kurt put away the clothes. "Why don't you get ready and then we will head to my place, so I can shower and change?" 

Kurt nodded and grabbed his suit. "Are you sure about this? What if your brother hates me?"

Blaine sat on the couch and shook his head. "I've never known Cooper to dislike anyone. He is too wrapped up in his career." Blaine winked at him. I'm more worried that he will try to take you from me."

Kurt blushed. "Blaine, you are too much. Give me a moment and I'll be ready." He made his escape. He could not believe that Blaine was real. He stood in front of the mirror and began removing all the piercings from his face. It had been a while since the last time he could look at himself without breaking into tears. He put on the new suit and used the hotel's hairspray to fix his hair. He almost looked normal. 

Meanwhile Blaine was in the living room making a few calls, for a car, and to confirm the dinner reservations. He knew he should probably call Puckerman as well, but he was not sure if he was ready for that conversation, just yet. He was not sure what to say to the man, whom was nothing more than a criminal and a thug in his mind. 

Kurt returned to the living room, looking perfect. He wrenched his hands nervously. "What do you think?"

Blaine licked his lips and walked around him. "You are perfect. The suit fit you wonderfully." He kissed his neck. "I almost want to take them off you." He chuckled.

Kurt closed his eyes and moaned. "Don't be silly. We have a schedule. We  don't have the time. If we have sex, we'd never leave the bed and all plans would go out the window."

**"Your body is a wonderland. Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands). Your body is a wonderland."**

Blaine chuckled and nodded. "You're right sweetheart. My brother will kill me we blow him off." He kissed his cheek. "Let's go. the car should be here." he took his hand and walked down to the lobby. He was excited to take Kurt to dinner. 

Kurt smiled as he followed Blaine. He could tell that the other man was excited and he did not want to disappoint him. He thought thought the man was adorable. "Where are we having dinner?" 

Blaine smiled as they made their way to the car and he opened the door for him. "That is a surprise."

Kurt climbed into the car. He was not sure if he was comfortable with not knowing but he did not want to argue. He laid his shoulder on Blaine's shoulder as the older man sat next to him.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and told the driver his address. All the intimate touches and caresses felt natural to Blaine. He kissed his forehead. "I know we have not known each other long, but I was wondering, would it be alright if I introduce you to Cooper as my boyfriend?" 

Kurt sighed and laced their fingers together. "Yes, I think that would be the easiest explanation. I mean, I like you Blaine. I like how you keep touching me, like I'm a porcelain doll." He chuckled. "You know, that was my nickname in high school."

Blaine hummed and kissed his head. "What?"

Kurt sighed melting into his arms. "Porcelain. My cheer leading coach started calling me Porcelain and it kind of just stuck." He chuckled. 

Blaine smiled and rubbed his shoulder. "You talk as if you miss it."

Kurt nodded. "Cheer leading? yeah, a little. I miss Glee more."

"Will you sing for me?"

Kurt closed his yes and smiled as he sang a song he remembered by John Mayer." He did not open his eyes until he finished the last verse.

Blaine was smiling at him. "You sing like an angel."

**"Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face. I love the shape you take when crawling toward the pillowcase. You tell me where to go and though I might leave to find it. I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it."**

Kurt blushed and buried his head in his shoulder. "I sing like a woman."

Blaine chuckled softly. "So, you're a counter tenor. I love your voice." He lifted his chin and kissed him softly. The car stopped in the next moments and Blaine helped Kurt out of the car.

Blaine's apartment building was more extravagant than anything Kurt had ever imagined. "Wow, you live here?"

Blaine nodded as he led him up to his and Rachel's penthouse. "yes. It's actually Rachel's. I live here and at Cooper's in Los Angeles." He shrugged. "It's easier to live with them then buying my own house in each city because I have to travel a lot for work."

Kurt nodded looking around the living room. 

Blaine smiled watching him. "Make yourself comfortable, while I change. The kitchen in through the door on your left."

Kurt nodded and walked into the kitchen, to get some water. Everything as a bit over the top for him and he was afraid he would break something. 

Blaine hurried to his room, showered and changed.  He did not want to keep Kurt waiting for him. He knew that it could not be easier for the young man. He was just thankful Rachel did not seem to be home. 

**"Damn baby, you frustrate me. I know you're mine, all mine. But you look so good, it hurts sometimes."**

Kurt sat in the kitchen a little uncomfortable. Blaine had so much and Kurt felt like he was falling and the walls were closing in on him. 

 

.....To be continued. 


	6. Eternal Flame

Eternal Flame

...Walls were closing in on him.

** "Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'. Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand? Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? Is this burning an eternal flame? **

Blaine came into the kitchen, an hour later. he as in a pin stripped suit and his curls had been gelled down' excessively. He was attempting to fix his bow tie when he smiled at Kurt. "Well, how do I look?"

Kurt looked him over and smiled. "kind of prefer the curls but you look amazing." He stood up and helped Blaine with his tie. 

Blaine blushed softly. "I've never liked my curls. They are crazy." He kissed Kurt tenderly. He liked how it felt having someone to help him with his tie. he loved the warmth of the domestic acts . He grinned and cupped his cheek "Do you feel that? the world is spinning and you are holding me here."

** "I believe it's meant to be, darlin'. I watch you when you are sleeping. You belong with me. Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming, or is this burning an eternal flame?" **

Kurt chuckled and raised his brow at the older man. "That came out of no where, but it was sweet." Kurt smiled at him and laid his head on his shoulder. He like the flutters that Blaine put into his heart. "Shouldn't we be going? Your brother is waiting."

Blaine nodded and sighed as he pulled away from the teen. "So much to do, so little time." He ran his hand down his arm and took his hand. "Are you ready? " He kissed his hand and led him back down to the lobby, to meet the car.

Kurt nodded and squeezed his hand. "A little. This is a lot more intimate than I'm used to." Kurt slipped into the car. "You know, I have never had a boyfriend. Are you really sure about this."

Blaine climbed in the car with Kurt and nodded. "I'm very sure. we're not running off to get married. this is just the start of our relationship." He dug into the car's cooler and pulled out a small bottle of champaign. "perhaps it is a bit early for you to meet my brother but I do not see a problem. Want a drink?" He smiled as he poured them each a glass.

Kurt chucked and nodded as he took the champaign. "I suppose. You seem to have given this a lot of thought." 

Blaine nodded and kissed him. "Tell me that you don't feel a spark between us? I am very sure I want to try to make something of us."

** "Say my name. Sun shines through the rain. A whole life so lonely and then come and ease the pain. I don't want to lose this feeling.  **

Kurt blushed and nodded. "I am sure that I can agree with that." He sighed and sipped his drink as he laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. it as amazing how the older man made him forget all the horrors of his life, if only for the moment. He closed his eyes and let the moment bath him in the feeling. "Thank you for letting me feel normal." 

Blaine smiled and held him, through the ride. He as a little nervous about the dinner, but he did not want Kurt to worry. "It's my pleasure. I want you to be happy Kurt."

Kurt hummed and kissed his neck. He had not felt this happy since he moved to New York. "I want you to be happy, too. " He sighed and caressed his hand. He knew that they were moving pretty fast, and he needed to think. "Can we just slow down a bit. I really want to be yours and I really want to get to know you."

Blaine nodded letting out a soft breath. "You're right, sweetheart." He gripped his hand kissing the knuckles. He knew that Kurt had a lot of healing to do and he did not want to rush him. 

** "Close your eyes, give me your hand, Darlin. Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand? Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming, an eternal flame? **

The car pulled up to the extravagant French restaurant and Kurt gasped as he looked out the window. "Oh, wow. This place is beautiful." The driver opened the door and Kurt climbed out of the car. 

Blaine chuckled as he followed him. "It is nice. The chef is one of the best in the city." He took his hand and walked into the building. 

The hostess recognized him immediately. "Ah, Mr. Anderberry. Your brother has yet to arrive but I can take you to your usual table.

Blain nodded and smiled at her. "Thank you, Harmony."

The young woman grabbed a few menus and led them to a semi private room. "May I start you off with an glass of wine?" She smiled at Kurt. 

Kurt gulped and shook his head. "No thank you." He sat down as Blaine held out the chair for him. "Thank you, babe." Kurt looked around the room amazed at the beauty. 

Blaine sat across from him and sighed happily. "We'll wait until Cooper arrives' before we order, if you don't mind."

Kurt nodded and sipped the complimentary water. "Yes, That is fine. I'm not sure I can at right now. My stomach is all in knots." He blushed and looked at the menu. He really hoped that Cooper would not hate him, too much. 

Blaine already knew what he would order and just stared at his new Boyfriend. "I could order for you. Everything is is French."

Kurt looked up from his menu and smirked. "That is alright. Je parle couramment le francais." (I speak French fluently.)

Blaine's eyes grew wide as Kurt smirked. He did not think he could be more attractive but Kurt made him melt as the French flowed out of his mouth. "Oh, don't do that to me. we are in public. " He chuckled and bit his lip. 

Kurt giggled. "Sorry. I've spoken French for years. It really is a beautiful language." 

Blaine nodded dumb founded. 

Cooper walked up to the table grinning. "What's wrong squirt? Cat got your tongue?" 

Blaine glared at his brother. "Do you have to call me that?

Cooper smiled and nodded. He loved ruffling his brother's feathers. "Of course." He turned toward Kurt and grinned at him. "You must be Kurt. Cooper Anderson, at your service. I know, It's amazing to see me in person. I'll give you an autograph after dinner."

Kurt raised his  brow at him. He could believe how conceded this man was. 

...To be continued. 


	7. Chasing Cars

Chasing Cars

...He could not believe how conceded this man was.

** "We'll do it all. Everything on our own. We don't need anything or anyone." **

Blaine huffed and shook his head. "Really Cooper? Not everyone is your number one fan. Sit down, so we can order." 

Cooper smirked and sat down beside his brother. "Says you. I bet Kurtie here has seen my triumphant run on Days of Our lives." He ran his hand through his hair as he looked at his menu.

Kurt smiled trying not to laugh at ridiculous Cooper was presenting himself. "Actually I have. Your performance could use some work."

Cooper looked at him a little shocked. "I'll have you know, I've been nominated for 3 day time Emmies."

Kurt nodded as he sipped his water. "Nominated but not won."

Blaine chuckled at his boyfriend and kissed his hand. "I knew there was a reason, I liked you." He was enjoying the look of shock and resignation on his brother's face. Usually he was stuck alone with his brother's ego. He was impressed that Kurt could hold his own when faced with Cooper Anderson. 

Cooper rolled his eyes. "So I suppose you are looking for me to accept this relationship?"

Kurt gulped and looked down. He was not expecting Cooper to come out and ask like that.

Blaine growled at his older brother. " We don't need your approval, Cooper."

** "If I lay here. If I just lay here, Would you you lie with me and just forget the world? I don't quite know how to say how I feel." **

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled affectionately at him. His heart fluttered at how easily Blaine defended him, to his brother.

Cooper raised his hands in defense. "You're right. I'm sorry. You are almost 30 and can make these decisions yourself." 

The waitress came by and took their orders. the tension at the table could have been cut with a butter knife. For the remainder of the dinner, they stuck to a more neutral subject. Cooper had to leave about 2 hours later. 

He looked at his watch. "Alright squirt. I have a flight at 9 am. It was good to meet you Kurt." He smiled at the much younger man."

Kurt smiled sweetly at him. "Same here. Be careful out there."

Cooper nodded as he paid the check. "Same for you. Rachel tells me your staying at the hotel? Call down to the lobby if you want to contact me." He winked as he left. 

Kurt nodded and bit his lip. 

Blaine took his hand. "Where would you like to go now?" He was not ready for the night to end, though it was getting late.

Kurt shrugged ant ruffled his own hair. "Um back to the hotel is fine. I have to make a couple calls."

Blaine nodded thinking of Puckerman's number in his pocket. "Let me call the car. It should not take long to get back here." 

Kurt nodded, finishing his drink as he stood up. This night had a been a dream and he did not know how to thank Blaine, for everything. "I suppose you're going back to your apartment tonight?"

Blaine nodded and blushed. "I have work in the morning. The studio is expecting a first draft of the score."

Kurt nodded as he opened a new pack of cigarettes. "Of course. I hope I was helpful."

"You were more than helpful." Blaine smiled and kissed him, before calling the car.

Those three word are said too much. they're not enough. If I lay here. If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world."

Kurt sighed as he walked outside and lit a cigarette. He was not sure how to express what he as thinking to Blaine. He really liked having the man around. He knew it was not love yet but he could see himself falling, way too soon. 

Blaine walked out behind him and smiled wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "I'll get you back to the hotel' and I'll leave you my number. You can call me anytime."

Kurt nodded and licked his lips. "You know, I would not object to sharing a bed tonight." He smiled at him, blushing softly. He had not shared a bed with a man ho had not paid him, before.

Blaine smiled and kissed him softly. "As tempting as that is, I would like to get to know you a bit better."

Kurt sighed feeling a bit rejected. "If that is what you want." 

The car pulled up and Blaine opened the back door for him. "TO tell you the truth. I want to make sure Puckerman has released you before he go any further. Do you understand? I want to, really but I need you to be free to make that choice. I don't ant to be an obligation."

Kurt nodded as he climbed into the car. "Yeah, I get it." He took a drag of his cigarette looking out the opposite window, as Blaine sat next to him and closed the door. 

** "Let's waste time, chasing cars, around our heads. I need your grace to remind me, to find my own.  **

Blaine took his hand and sighed. He could see how upset he had made the younger man. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

Kurt looked at him and shook his head. "No, you're right. It just reminded me of the reality I live. I don't belong to myself right now. Neither one of us, wants to feel like you are buying me."  He kissed the older man's hand. "I really like you, Blaine. You treat me like a person."

Blaine smiled at him and cupped his cheek. "You are a person and I want you to always feel safe with me." He kissed him softly as the car began to move, back toward the hotel. His heart hurt knowing that the night was almost over.

Kurt moaned softly into the kiss, deepening it, after a moment. They did not pull apart until they were parked outside the hotel. Kurt took a deep breath. "Goodnight." He sighed and stepped out of the car, going into the hotel

** "Forget what we're told, before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting with life. All that I am. All that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see.  **

Kurt walked up to the room' Blaine had given him. He sat in the lonely room trying not to cry. It as hard to believe that just two days ago, he was sleeping in the gutter. now he was sleeping in a five star hotel. He made himself a note to call Noah and quite the next day. Now he needed to rest and hope that his luck really was turning around. 

Blaine let out a frustrated breath as he watched the younger man walk into the hotel. He could still see Kurt's eyes as the driver took his home. It had been a very long two days and they were not close to being over. He pulled out his phone and the card Tina had given him. He held his breath as he dialed the number and waited for Puckerman to pick up. 

** "I don't know where. Confused about how as well. Just know that that these things will never change for us at all. If I lay here. If I just lay here, would you lie ith me and just forget the world?" **

"Noah Puckerman, at your service?" 


	8. The Way You Look Tonight

The Way You Look Tonight

"Noah Puckerman, at your service."

** "Some day, when I'm awfully low. When the world is cold. I will feel a glow, just thinking of you, and the way you look tonight."  **

Blaine took a deep breath and glared off to the distance as he heard Puckerman's voice. "Hello, My name is Blaine Anderberry. I have a business proposition for you."

Noah chuckled. "Sorry. I don't care what your sellin'. I'm not buying."

Blaine growled into the phone. He already did not like this guy and he just made it easier to hate him. He tried to remain calm, thinking of Kurt and the way he had looked, tonight. "Actually, It is I who wants to purchase a debt from you."

Noah smirked raising a brow. "Really? And what debt are we talking about?"

Blaine frowned. How many people did this low life own? "I am talking about Kurt Hummel. I wish to pay off the remainder of his debt."

Noah clicked his tongue ring against his teeth as he thought. That is a tough one. You see, Kurt is paying off his debt in time. He still has 7 months."

Blaine sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He could not believe that Kurt had sold himself to this asshole and made such a rotten deal. "I'm willing to give you $25,000 to let Kurt go."

Noah grinned."That was more than double what Kurt could make him in a years time. "Well. Mr. Anderberry. I must ask, Why would you shell out that much green, for a whore from Ohio?"

Blaine growled and his skin crawled with disgust.  He wanted to reach through the phone and strangle this man. "He is a good kid. He is not just any whore."

Noah laughed. "You've fallen in love with Porcelain."

Blaine gulped. He could not deny it. "How could you do this to someone who you called a friend?"

"Business is Business." Noah shrugged. He thought for a moment longer. "How fast can you get me the money?"

Blaine let out a breath he had not realized he was holding. "Give me an hour. I can wire it to your bank account."

"No go. I don't use banks. I'll meet you in central park, 2 hours, cash." Puckerman grinned. "I'll be in a Ohio state jersey."

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. "Deal." Blaine groaned and hung up the phone. He could not believe he was really doing this. told his driver to head toward the bank. 

** "Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm, and your cheeks so soft.There is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight." **

Kurt groaned and rolled over as the hotel phone began to ring. He answered it groggily. "Hello?" He had fallen to sleep later than he would like to admit, but he as not used to sleeping on such a comfortable bed.

"Mr. Hummel, Blaine is here to see you. Can I send him up?" Tina's soft voice asked him.

Kurt sat up and wiped his eyes. "Uh, yeah. Tell him to come right in." He hung up and jumped out of bed, pulling on his pants. 

Blaine walked into the living room and waited for Kurt. He had brought him several bags of food and a bag of toiletries. He had gotten him an interview at the studio and he was excited to tell him. 

Kurt grinned when he saw Blaine. "Good morning. I thought you had to work this morning?"

Blaine nodded. " I do, but I had some good news for you. You need to shower and dress nice. You have a job interview. It is in the costume department, at the studio, I work for."

Kurt gulped and shook his head. "You should not have done that for me. I still have to call Puck."

"Nope. I already took care of that. I involved some pretty shady dealing, but you're free." The next moment Kurt had jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. Blaine moaned into the kiss and held him tight. 

** "With each word your tenderness grows. Tearing my fear apart, and that laugh wrinkles your nose touches my foolish heart.  **

Kurt pulled back after a moment and laughed. "You really did that for me?" He kissed his cheek. " No matter how long it takes, I will pay you back."

Blaine shook his head and caressed his sides. "You don't have to pay me back. I did it, because I care about you, not to get anything out of it." He kissed him softly. " Hurry and go shower." 

Kurt nodded and rushed to the shower. He was excited that he had an interview and that he did not have to worry about Puck, at least for now. 

Blaine grinned as he sat back on the couch and closed his eyes. He had been out really late and he could barely keep his eyes open. 

** "Lovely... Never, Never change. Keep that breathless charm. Wont you please arrange it? Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight." **

Blaine had just about fallen to sleep when Kurt had returned.

Kurt slid into his lap and kissed him softly, waking him back up. 

Blaine smiled at him. "Hello beautiful..." 

Kurt giggled. "How do I look?" He stood up wearing his navy blue suit.

 

Blaine looked him over. "Perfect, ready to go?"


	9. Be My Forever

Be My Forever

"Perfect. Ready to  go?" 

** " We're on top of the world. We're on top of the world, now darling, so don't let go. Can I call you mine? So I can call you mine, now darling, for a whole life time. My heart trusts my mind, and I know somehow it's right." **

Kurt grinned at Blaine and nodded as he stood up and took his hand. He was a little nervous about the job interview but he knew that this was a step he needed to take. He felt that nothing could go wrong if this job went well. "You sure they'll want me? I don't really have much of a profile or resume?"

Blaine nodded and kissed his hand as they moved down to the lobby and car. "No you don't but you come highly recommended." He grinned and winked at him. "They will also look positively toward you, if you tell them that you are willing to go to college, majoring in fashion."

Kurt frowned at him. "I told you, I don't have money for college."

Blaine sighed as he opened the door for his boyfriend. "I know, but the studio offers scholarships, and I can help you get financial aid." 

Kurt nodded and climbed into the car. He really did want to go to school, but he could not continue to let Blaine pay for everything he did. "As long as we agree, you are not paying for me to go to school." 

Blaine sat next to him and kissed him softly. "Deal. As long as we agree that you are mine." He winked and chuckled. 

Kurt blushed deeply. "Blaine... you need to stop teasing me. This is still new to me."

Blaine shrugged. "I'll try."

** "And oh, we got time, yeah. So darling, just say you'll stay right by my side. And oh, we got love, yeah. So darling, just swear you'll stand right by my side." **

Kurt smiled at him fondly. "Are you always this affectionate and flirtatious?" He would definitely have to adjust to being someone's boyfriend. 

Blaine chuckled and nodded. "Really, I'm a cuddle whore, but I can step back a bit." He chewed his lip a bit and sighed. "I'm going to make a deal with you. Okay?" He cupped his cheek and looked seriously into his eyes.

Kurt nodded feeling a little uneasy. "Yeah?"

Blaine kissed him softly. "If this does not work out. I will still be here, by your side, as a friend. You will make something of yourself and I will be here cheering you on. Got it?"

Kurt gulped and nodded. He could not believe how much it hurt to think of their relationship not lasting, "You promise?"

Blaine nodded and smiled. "You will be a star, Kurt Hummel."

 Kurt smiled and looked down, with tears of joy in his eyes. The last person to tell him that, had been his father. He could feel himself falling in love with Blaine.

** "We're on top of the world, now darling, so don't let go. I've got something to say. You're perfect in every way. I'm gonna shout it out. I wanna tell you now. 'Cause I know somehow, it's right." **

Blaine lifted his chin and wiped away his tears. "Hey, don't cry." He kissed his wet cheeks. 

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm just happy. How can you be so perfect? It all feels too good to be true." He smiled and ran a hand over Blaine's excessively gelled hair. "You're like an angel." 

Blaine smiled at him. "I don't know. All I know is that when we were talking, you touched my heart. I wanted to see what you could become." Blaine was not sure exactly how to express himself to Kurt. He did not want him to feel like he was just a project. He really was starting to care for the younger man. 

Kurt leaned into his hand and sighed. He still had trouble believing he was worth the effort but he was not in a position to turn down the opportunity. "Thank you, Blaine. I don't know if I can ever repay you."

Blaine kissed him lovingly. "You never have to. I'm just giving you a starting point. You can do it all for yourself, from here."

Kurt nodded and bit his lip. 

** "Be my forever. You're my bright blue sky. You're the sun in my eyes. Oh, baby you're my life. You're the reason why. Be my forever." **

Blaine pecked his lips as the car parked outside of the studio. He rested their foreheads together and sighed. "Are you ready? I want you to get this."

Kurt closed his eyes and nodded. "I ill do my best. Can you kiss me again?" He was really nervous about messing this up. Blaine had already done so much for him. He did not want to disappoint him. 

Blaine kissed him passionately for a moment, but pulled away much too soon. "I'll walk you to the costume department, my love."

Kurt looked at him hopefully. His heart fluttered at the mention of love. "Please."

Blaine nodded and climbed out of the car, taking his hand. He was unaware of what he had said, but could not deny how Kurt's smile made his heart soar. He led him through the halls to the costume director's office. 

Kurt stayed as close to Blaine as  possible. His nerves continued to grow as he noticed people watching him. He knew that there would be gossip later, but he also knew that he could not let it get to him. He needed to focus on getting this job. 

Blaine looked at him as soon as they reached the door. "I will wait for you here. I'm sorry I can't go in with you, but I will be there in my heart." 

Kurt nodded and kissed him softly. "Thank you." 

Blaine nodded and knocked on the door. He heard the director shout, "come in." and he opened the door for Kurt. "Good Luck."

Kurt took a deep breath and walked into the office.

** "We're on top of the world now darling, so don't let go. 1, 2, 3, 4. And Oh we got time, yeah. We got love. So, darling just swear you'll stay right by my side. Be my forever.  **

Blaine took a deep breath and sat down, outside the office. He was nervous for Kurt but he did not want the younger man to see him doubt, for a moment. 

Kurt walked over to the desk and smiled at the man, standing behind. "Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel." 

The man grinned at him. Kurt, Blaine has nothing for praise for you. I am William Schuester. Please, have a seat." He sat behind his desk

Kurt nodded as he took a seat. "Blaine has been very kind, I'm sure."

William nodded and shrugged. "Blaine is a dreamer, but he is a wonderful asset to the company. I trust his judgement. He tells me that you are a beginner, in the world of fashion, but you're eager to learn?"

Kurt gulped and nodded. "I want to go to college and I think this will allow me to do that?" 

William nodded, making some notes in a folder. "That is what I want to hear. Take this paperwork, fill it out, and bring it back tomorrow. You start 9, tomorrow morning."

Kurt nodded and took the paperwork, in shock. He got up and left when William said goodbye. He looked at Blaine sitting outside and smiled. "I got the job...."

** "Be my forever. Will you love me forever? I'll love you forever. Be my forever.  **

 


	10. Save The Last Dance For Me

Save the Last Dance For Me

"I got the job...."

**"You can dance every dance with the guy who gives you the eye. Let him hold you tight.**

_ ***1 year later*** _

Kurt walked into the apartment and kissed Blaine softly. it had been a long day, but now they had to get ready for the movie's release party. "Hey baby." He grinned. "Did you want to take a shower first, or second' or together?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "You go first. You know, as well as I, if we take it together, we'll be late." He kissed his forehead. It had been a very trying year, but Blaine was glad he had Kurt by his side. They had moved in together 6 months after they met and Kurt as thriving in design school. 

Kurt pouted playfully but he nodded heading toward the bathroom. "You're no fun." He sighed and blew him a kiss.  Kurt never thought he would ever feel love but Blaine had quickly become his everything. 

**"You can smile  every smile for the man who held your hand neath the pale moon** **light."**

Blaine chuckled as he watched Kurt walk away. They both had changed so much in the last year. Blaine went into their bedroom and pulled out their suits, which Kurt had designed. Blaine was so proud of his lover and could not wait to walk into the premier with Kurt on his arm. He was still sorting rough everything when Kurt exited the shower, 20 minutes later. 

Kurt saw him messing with their ties and grinned as he walked behind him and kissed his neck. "You look so nervous. You know everything is going to be great. the music you wrote, is beautiful."

Blaine smiled and sighed. "Not nervous, I'm excited. This is our first premier together, and you inspired all the music." He turned around and kissed him softly. "You are going to be a bit hit."

Kurt chuckled and shook his head, blushing. "No one will even know my name. They will be praising you, as it should be."

Blaine nodded, not wanting to argue. "I'm going to shower. Your suit is laid out, on the bed." He pecked his lips and walked around him to get to the restroom. He knew that they could stand here all night, and forget the rest of the world, and they were expected soon. 

**“But don’t forget who’s takin’ you home, and in whose arms you’re gonna be. So,  Darlin, save the last dance for me.”**

Kurt chuckled as he sat at his vanity and began doing his skin moisturizing routine. He had never felt happier. He almost felt normal again and he knew Blaine was responsible for that.He sang softly as he looked into the mirror. He could the nervousness in his eyes.  He took a deep breath and smiled. He had to remind himself that he deserved to be happy.   

One he finished his face, Kurt stood up and pulled on his suit. He wanted to look his best for Blaine’s night. He was just excited that Blaine had allowed him to make their suits. He stood in front of the mirror fixing his tie when Blaine came out of the shower. 

Blaine smiled as he stood behind him. “You look amazing, baby.” He sighed and shook his head. “Every person there tonight, is going to be all over you. At least I know that I get to bring you home.” He chuckled and bit his lip.

Kurt turned around and frowned at him. “Blaine, you know, that I love you, and only you.”

Blaine nodded and kissed him, lovingly. “Yes, I love you too. I was voicing a stray thought.”

Kurt nodded and blushed. “Will you dance with me, tonight?”

Blaine nodded. “Every moment you ask.”

**“Oh I know that the music's fine, Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun. Laugh and sing, but while we're apart. Don't give your heart to anyone.”**

Kurt nodded and bit his lip. He was still a little insecure about their relationship at times. He really had fallen deeply for Blaine, but he knew that Blaine could have any man he wanted. “Not every moment. I know that you are expected to socialize at those things. Just remember I’ll be waiting in the wings.”

Blaine nodded and kissed his forehead. “You hold my heart, Kurt. I have to get dressed now, but remember who you are going to hold in your arms tonight.” 

Kurt nodded as he walked out to living room to call down to check on the limo. He loved how Blaine always seemed to be so sure of them. His heart fluttered every time the older man spoke of their past, present, and future. He was just always terrified that Blaine would finds someone who was more suited to this lifestyle. Some one who did not have Kurt’s dark past. 

**“Baby don't you know I love you so. Can't you feel it when we touch. I will never, never let you go. I love you oh so much.”**

Blaine got dressed and went to the kitchen to get them each a glass of wine. He could feel Kurt’s insecurities surrounding them again. He took a deep breath and walked into the living room as Kurt was hanging up the phone. “Hey, can I talk to you for a second?” He walked over and handed him a glass. 

Kurt nodded and took a sip. “You know you can always say anything to me.” He sat in of the chairs and crossed his legs, trying not to look too scared.

Blaine sat across from him and looked into his eyes. “I don’t know how to make it any clearer. I’m in love with you Kurt. I think I have been, since the moment I met you.” He took a sip of wine and smiled at him. 

Kurt blushed and smiled at him. “I love you too. I know you love me, but…” He sighed and looked at his hand. “I just get a little down sometimes. I know you love me, but I worry that someday, that won’t be enough.”

Blaine nodded and lifted his chin. “You’re all I’ll ever want.” He kissed him softly and grinned. “Is the limo ready?”

Kurt laughed and nodded. “It is waiting downstairs. Cooper is meeting us at the premier.” 

BLaine nodded drinking down the rest of the wine. “Then let’s get down. The party won’t wait for us.”

Kurt grinned and stood up offering his hand to Blaine. “Please, the party starts when we arrive.” 

Blaine took his hand and kissed him as he stood up. “I love that confidence in you.” He smiled as he led Kurt down to the limo and opened the door for him. “Tonight is going to be amazing. Just remember to save the last dance for me.”


	11. At My Most Beautiful

At My Most Beautiful

"Tonight is going to be amazing, Just remember to save the last dance for me."

**"I've found a way to make you smile. I read bad poetry into your machine. I save your messages just to hear your voice."**

Kurt blushed as he got comfortable in the back of the limo. Blaine always had the cheesiest but romantic things to say. He cuddled up to his boyfriend's side and sighed. "Really? that is not even a question."

Blaine smiled and held him close. He could not believe how well their lives had changed in the last year. He loved everything about Kurt, including everytime he blushes. He kissed his head softly. "I know, but I heard that song today, and I thought it would be cute." He turned on the stereo and they relaxed until they arrived at the premier. 

The driver came around and opened the door and Blaine helped Kurt out. He wrapped his arm around him and kissed him before they walked in. 

Camera's flashed all around them and Kurt blushed, trying to hide beside Blaine. He knew that it would be this  publicized, and he thought he was prepared, but all his anxieties came to the surface. 

Blaine tried his best to keep Kurt calm, rubbing his back. 'It'll be calmer inside, baby."

Kurt nodded and smiled at him as they reached the open door. 

**"You always listen carefully, to awkward rhymes. You always say your name like I wouldn't know it's you, at your most beautiful."**

Blaine helped Kurt to their seats and looked around. Cooper was walking in and looking for his own seat. Blaine smiled at Kurt. "Do you want anything to eat or drink? I can go get you a snack, for the movie." 

Kurt looked up at him and nodded. "Can I have a diet coke?"

Blaine nodded and kissed him. "I'll be back as soon as possible." Blaine walked over to his brother and they both went to get the snacks. Blaine took a deep breath as they stood in line."Did you bring it?" 

Cooper nodded and chuckled. "Don't look so nervous. Everything is going to plan." He pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to Blaine. "Kurt loves you."

Blaine smiled and looked at the ring, inside the box. "I know, but Kurt and I haven’t really talked about this. What if he says no?" 

Cooper smiled at him. "He is not going to say no. You've got this bro." 

Blaine nodded and put the box in his pocket. "Thanks for keeping the ring for me."

Copper shrugged as they reached the front of the line. "No problem." He paid for their drinks and helped Blaine carry them back to Kurt. 

**"I've found a way to make you smile, at my most beautiful. I count your eyelashes secretly. With everyone, whisper I love you."**

Blaine sat next to Kurt and handed him his soda.

"Thank you, baby."  Kurt sipped his soda as he waited for the movie to begin. He knew that dinner and wine would be served soon and he did not want to ruin his appetite. He turned toward the screen and smiled. he really could not wait for the movie to begin. 

Blaine smiled and looked over at Kurt. He loved seeing the excitement in his eyes. He could not wait to spend the rest of his life looking into those beautiful eyes. 

Kurt looked over at him and blushed. "What?"

Blaine shook his head and grinned. "Nothing, I love you."

Kurt smiled and sighed, tilting his head. "I love you too. Why are you being so sweet tonight?" 

Blaine laughed. "I just want you to feel special tonight."

**"I let you sleep. I know your closed eye watching me, listening. I thought I saw a smile. I've found a way to make you smile.**

Kurt smiled and kissed him softly. "I always feel special with you, Blaine. You don't have to make some grand gesture."

Blaine shrugged. "You deserve it." He kissed Kurt deeply. 

They broke away as dinner was served. They talked and laughed through dinner, with Cooper, and Blaine's boss. After dinner, they moved to watch the movie. 


	12. How Deep is Your Love

How Deep is Your Love

**"I know your eyes in the morning sun. I feel you touch me in the pouring rain. And the moment that you wander far from me, I wanna feel you in my arms again."**

As the movie ended, the entire theater began clapping. Blaine was glad that the movie turned out amazing. "Oh my god, I think they like it."

Kurt grinned and kissed his cheek. "They love it, and the music... wow. You're a genius, baby." 

Blaine looked at him lovingly. "Thank you' Kurt. I could not have done it without you." 

Kurt blushed and shook his head. He still could not believe that Blaine had written the music for him. He looked forward as the director walked onto the stage. 

The man smiled as he took the mic. "Hello, I want to thank everyone who contributed to the film. There have been so many setbacks, but everyone here remained patient and we put together a phenomenal film." The crowd clapped and the man chuckled. "This movie was about the inner struggles within and how one mistake can lead to a landslide of trouble.” He took a deep breath. "Hopefully this night will lead to a long run, for us. This is to a long continuous relationship."

The crowd cheered and the director handed the mic to the announcer. The man smiled. "I think I can agree that we are looking toward a bright future." He looked around the room and licked his lips. "Now, where is Blaine Anderberry? We could not have done have finished this movie without his perfect soundtrack."

**"And you come to me on a summer breeze. Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave. And it's me you need to show, How deep is your love.**

Blaine grinned as he got up and walked to the stage. 

Kurt cheered and stood up clapping as he watched his boyfriend take the microphone. 

Blaine smiled and blew a kiss to Kurt before he began talking to the crowd. "Thank you, everyone." He waited for the audience to stop clapping and cheering, and took a deep breath. "I can honestly say this was the hardest project I have ever completed. I could not have done any of this without my amazing boyfriend, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt blushed as everyone looked at him. He knew everyone here was a friend but he was uncomfortable.

Blaine smiled at him. "Can you come up here, baby?"

Kurt gulped and nodded as he stood up and walked up to the stage. He had not been on stage, since back in high school and it was not used to all the eyes on him. He looked up at Blaine with confusion written on his face. "What is all this about, Blaine? This is your moment." He whispered.

Blaine took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "I know but I wanted to share it with you." He took a deep breath as he spoke into the mic. "Kurt, this last years has been the best year of my life. We've learned and laughed together. You've brought a light back into my life, I did not know I was missing I love you."

Kurt blushed and his heart fluttered. He could not believe that Blaine was declaring himself like this, in front of everyone. "I love you too." He smiled with tears forming in his eyes. He gasped softly as Blaine got down on one knee. 

Blaine smiled up at him. "Kurt Hummel, Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" 

**"How deep is your love? I really mean to learn. Cause we're living in a world of fools. Breaking us down, when they all should let us be. We belong to you and me."**

Kurt could not speak and just started nodding. He could not believe this was actually happening. He mouthed yes and wiped his eyes. 

Blaine stood up and kissed him passionately, as the audience began cheering. After a moment he pulled away and took the engagement ring out of his pocket. "This was my grandfather's." He smiled slipping it onto Kurt's finger."

Kurt smiled and cried as he looked at the ring. "Blaine, oh god. How long have you been planning this?" Everything felt overly romantic and Kurt was over whelmed. “I mean, your grandfather’s ring?”

Blaine chuckled. "Three months? Cooper and Tina, helped me set everything up. And Rachel got my dad to ship the ring." He pecked his lips."I love you so much. Thank you for saying yes."

Kurt's heart was beating out of control. "I think I need to go sit done." 

Blaine nodded as he put the mic away and led Kurt back to their table. This night could not have gone better. Blaine sat down and let Kurt sit in his lap as everyone got ready for the after party. 

**"I Believe in you. You know the door to my very soul. You're the light in my deepest darkest hour. You're my savior when I fall.**

Kurt smiled at him and kissed him softly. "You really want to marry me?"

Blaine cupped his cheek and nodded. "Why wouldn't I? You are an amazing man and I love you."

Kurt leaned into his hand sighing deeply. He could not believe that this was actually his life. "I love you too. I can't believe this is happening. I never thought I would ever be this happy, but you never stop being amazing." He closed his eyes. "Do we have to go to the party?"

Blaine nodded and bit his lip. "Yeah, I kind of have to be there, but I swear, we can leave after an hour."

Kurt pouted and nodded. "We should get going then. I'll call the driver." He got up and pulled out his cell phone, waking as he dialed the number. 

Blaine stood up and began getting their stuff together. 

Cooper slapped him on the back and chuckled. "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you, little brother."

Blaine smiled and sighed, chewing his lip. "Thanks Cooper. I feel so right about this. Kurt and I are meant to be."

Cooper nodded. "True. I'm proud of you. I should get going. There is a girl from the costume department has been eyeing me all night." 

Blaine laughed. "Get out of here." He shook his head and left to join Kurt. 

**"And you may not think I care for you. When you know down inside, that I really do. And it's me you really how deep is your love.**

Kurt was outside. smoking a cigarette and looking at his engagement ring. He was still in a bit of shock. Could he really be this lucky? Blaine was so much more than he deserved. 

Blaine walked up and hugged him from behind. “Let’s get this party started.”


	13. Yellow

Yellow

“...Let’s get this party started”

 

**“Look at the stars , look how they shine for you. And everything you do, Yeah, they were all yellow.”**

Kurt blushed as he walked into the party, fixing his suit. He looked into one of the many mirrors, making sure that Blaine had not left a visible mark. He loved what they had done in the limo, but he was always worried that everyone was watching them. One he was convinced that he was presentable, he began looking around the party. His eyes fell on Cooper and he grinned walking over to his future brother in law. “Hello, Cooper.”  

Cooper smirked and looked him over. “You look much more wrinkled than when I left you.” 

Kurt blush darkened. “Why do you always have to say things like that?”

Cooper laughed and shrugged. “Kicks. Speaking of which, where is my little brother?” 

 

Kurt lit a cigarette and smiled. “He will be over in a second. His curls came loose and he needed to go to the restroom to fix them.”

 

Cooper smiled and nodded. “Yep, sounds like Blaine.”

 

He and Kurt talked for around a half hour before Blaine walked over, to join them. “I hope Cooper did not bother you too much, my love.”

 

Kurt shook his head and kissed his lover softly. “ No, we were just talking about the wedding, and whether we want to have it in New York, Ohio, of LA.” 

 

Blaine shrugged. “As long as I marry you, I don’t care. I would like to do it at night, so that we can get married under the stars.”

 

Kurt chuckled softly and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. “That is sweet, but you can’t see the stars in New York.”

 

Cooper took a sip of his pina colada. “You can in East Hollywood. And they have the most beautiful chapel.”

 

Kurt shook his head. “No churches.” 

 

Blaine nodded and kissed him. “Let’s talk about this later. We are supposed to be dancing.”

**“I came along. I wrote a song for you, and all the things you do. And it’s called yellow.”**

 

Kurt grinned and took his hand, heading to the dance floor. He was a little more excited about the party, knowing that he was now engaged to the wonderful man, holding his hand. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and kissed him. “Do you think we’ll always be this happy?” 

 

Blaine smiled and kissed his forehead. “I have no doubt, my love. You are my muse and everything I do, is for you. You make me happy, as long as I remain in your arms.” 

 

Kurt sighed happily and laid his head on his shoulder. He could really see himself being happy with Blaine. He thanked the cold for making him enter that diner, last year. “You know,I think we have to think this movie for putting us together.”

 

BLaine chuckled. “And that damn mental block that forced me to seek out an escort. I’ll always be thankful, I met you that night.” He kissed his neck as they moved around the dance floor. It was hours before they grew tired and Kurt asked Blaine to take him home. Blaine nodded and grabbed their coats. “We could both use some time to ourselves.”

 

Kurt nodded and yawned softly. “I’ll call the car. I’m sure he did not go far.” He walked out the door as Blaine gathered their things. He had socialized and made his appearance. Now he just wanted to be with the man he loved. He followed Kurt out and helped him into the car letting him lay in his lap and drift to sleep. 

 

**“So then I took my turn, oh, what a thing to have done. And it was all yellow. Your skin,  Oh yeah your skin and bones, Turn into something beautiful. Do you know, You know I love you so.”**

 

Kurt mumbled in his sleep and nuzzled his finace. He always slept better when he was cuddled up to Blaine. He sighed and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

 

When they arrived at the apartment, Blaine carried Kurt up to their room and placed him into their bed. He watched the man sleeping proudly. He felt incredibly lucky that he was going to spend the rest of his life with this man. He changed out of his suit and cuddled into the bed with Kurt, drifting to sleep quickly. 

 

Kurt woke the next morning and smiled as he stared at Blaine’s sleeping face and unruly curls. The older man always looked beautiful when he slept. All the problems of the world, seemed to just melt away. Kurt kissed him softly until Blaine began to respond, waking up gradually. 

 

Blaine chuckled as his eyes opened and he spied Kurt grinning at him. “Morning beautiful. May I help you?”

 

**“I swam across, I jumped to cross for you. Oh what a thing to do. 'Cause you were all yellow. I drew a line, for you. Oh what a thing to do. And it was all yellow.”**

 

Kurt giggled and shook his head.  **“** No, I just wanted to kiss you before I got ready and headed to school.” 

 

Blaine grinned and sat up. “You know, You can kiss me anytime you want. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” He sighed and kissed him softly. “Unfortunately I need to be in class, in an hour.” 

 

Blaine nodded. Get in the shower, and I’ll get breakfast started.” 

 

Kurt grinned. “Egg sandwich?”

 

“If that is what you want.” Blaine chuckled as he climbed out of bed and headed toward the kitchen. He loved domestic mornings, like this. It helped to forget all the parties and news stories. He started the eggs and toast, knowing exactly how Kurt like his sandwiches. Blaine never liked egg sandwiches, but Kurt insisted they were perfect for when he was on the run.

 

Kurt came out half an hour later, fully dressed and ready to go. He grabbed his sandwich and kissed Blaine. “I’ll see you tonight?” 

 

Blaine pouted and nodded. “Work will be boring without you, but I’ll write a song for you.”

 

Kurt chuckled as he started out the door. “All your songs are for me. It’s starting to lose it’s impact.”

 

Blaine sighed happily as he watched him go.

 

**“Your skin, Oh yeah your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful.  Do you know,** **  
** **For you I'd bleed myself dry. It's true. Look how they shine for you. Look at the stars. Look how they shine for you, and all the things that you do.”**

 

Kurt walked out to the street and smiled as he tried to stop a cab. He really wanted to go back upstairs and snuggle back up to BLaine, but he knew that he had to get to his class, if he was ever going to make something of his fashion career. He frowned as the cars continued to pass him by. After a few moments he started rushing toward the subway. It may be over crowded but at least he would make it on time. He almost stumbled when he ran into someone. 

 

The man caught him and chuckled. “Watch out Hummel.” 

 

Kurt gulped and looked into his eyes. “Noah?” 

Noah Puckerman grinned and winked. “Wake up Kurt. Come on, We’re going to be late.” 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kurt jolted awake and looked around the room. He groaned and looked over at Noah, who was busy packing his school bag. 

 

Noah laughed and smiled at him. “Come on, Finn is already in the car and Mr. Schue is going to kill us if we miss another Booty Camp.” 

 

Kurt nodded and wiped his eyes. “I’m up. How long was I asleep?”   
  


Puck shrugged and tossed him an iced coffee. “Three hours, but you needed it. You and Rachel have been working too hard lately. Come on.”

 

Kurt nodded and put the iced coffee beside him as he began pulling his boots on. 

 

He and Puck headed out to his Cruiser a few minutes later. Puck climbed in the passenger seat and grinned at Kurt. “So… maybe you could tell me why you kept saying my name, in your sleep. 

  
Kurt just blushed as he started the drive to McKinley High school. 


	14. I Will

I Will

 

“...His boyfriend could be a bit crude at times.”

 

**“Who knows how long I’ve loved you. You know I love you still, will I wait a lonely lifetime. If you want me to, I will.”**

 

Kurt walked into the auditorium and blushed as Blaine told him hello. His dream had been so vivid. He could still feel every touches and hear every note. 

 

Puck followed him in and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “Hey, are you okay? You sure you don’t want to tell me about the dream?” 

 

Kurt shook his head and smiled at his boyfriend. “I’m fine. It was nothing. Ridiculous, really.” How could he tell Puck that he had dreamed about him being such a horrible person, and that he and Blaine been intimate? He looked over at Blaine and sighed as the other boy helped his girlfriend, Quinn, with a dance move. Kurt felt so stupid, for even dreaming that Blaine would be interested in him. 

 

Puck knew that Kurt wasn’t telling him something. “Alright. Do you want to practice your solo?” 

 

Kurt nodded and pecked Puck’s lips. “Of course.” He walked over to the piano and picked up the sheet music for Elton John’s “Your Song.”  He sat down and began playing the intro, but he could not concentrate as the dream replayed again in his head. He loved Puck, but the love in his dream felt different. It left a scar in his heart and he was not sure how to deal with this new feeling for Blaine. 

 

**“For if I ever saw you, I didn’t catch your name, but it never really mattered. I will always feel the same.”**

 

Blaine looked over as Kurt tickled the piano keys. He and Quinn had been dating, since he transferred to Mckinley, 7 months ago, but they both knew he was interesting in Kurt. How could he not be? He was beautiful and sang like an angel. He could see that something was bothering the counter-tenor, but he did not want to approach him with Puck around. He somewhat suspected that Puck knew how he felt, and the jock was kind of territorial when it came to Kurt. 

Quinn hit him softly on his head and brought him back to reality. “You know, I’m kind of getting sick of being your beard. Why don’t you just go talk to him?”

Blaine sighed and shrugged. “He’s dating Puck. Why would he even think about me?”

 

Quinn sighed and kissed his cheek. “Because you’re perfect for each other and you just can’t see it. How about, I distract Puck and you go talk to him?” 

 

Blaine frowned at Quinn. She always seemed to suggest this. Blaine knew that she had wanted to get Puck back for over a year. She was raising his baby, after all. “Because, I don’t want to be the guy who steals someone else's boyfriend.”

 

Quinn shrugged. “Why not? Kurt stole mine.”

 

Blaine shook his head. He and Quinn fought about this all the time. “He did not. You and Puck were over for months before they started dating.” 

 

Quinn just shrugged and walked over to talk to his sister.

 

Blaine felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. He smiled at Kurt. “Hey, what’s up?”

 

Kurt blushed softly. “Um. I’m having trouble playing this number, on the piano. I know you are the best when it comes to playing. Can you help me out?”

 

Blaine nodded and grinned as he walked over, to the Grand. “Yeah, I told Schuester that he should let me play for you, so you could focus on the lyrics.” He sat down and began playing the number flawlessly. 

 

Kurt sat next to Blaine and blushed as the dream flashed through his mind. He looked over at Puck, who was horsing around with Finn. Tears formed in his eyes as he returned to the music. He felt like he was betraying his boyfriend, with these thought he had for Blaine. He sighed as he began to sing. 

 

“It’s a little bit funny this feeling inside   
I’m not one of those who can easily hide   
I don’t have much money but boy if I did   
I’d buy a big house where we both could live   
  
If I was a sculptor, but then again, no   
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show   
I know it’s not much but it’s the best I can do   
My gift is my song and this one’s for you   
  
And you can tell everybody this is your song   
It may be quite simple but now that it’s done   
I hope you don’t mind   
I hope you don’t mind that I put down in words   
How wonderful life is while you’re in the world   
  
I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss   
Well a few of the verses well they’ve got me quite cross   
But the sun’s been quite kind while I wrote this song   
It’s for people like you that keep it turned on   
  
So excuse me forgetting but these things I do   
You see I’ve forgotten if they’re green or they’re blue   
Anyway the thing is what I really mean   
Yours are the sweetest eyes I’ve ever seen   
  
And you can tell everybody this is your song   
It may be quite simple but now that it’s done   
I hope you don’t mind   
I hope you don’t mind that I put down in words   
How wonderful life is while you’re in the world.”

 

**“Love you forever and forever. Love you with all my heart. Love you whenever we’re together. Love you when we’re apart.”**

 

Kurt blushed and looked up, as he finished the song. Blaine was looking at him, so intently. It was hard to know what he was thinking. “Damn, I only have two more…” He made and umph sound as Blaine kissed him. His first instinct was to pull away but his body did not listen. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Puck’s kisses has never felt like this. It was soft and sweet and sent shivers through his body. 

 

Blaine pulled back after a moment and blushed. It took him a moment to realize what he had done. “I’m sorry.” He stood up and ran out of the auditorium.”

 

Kurt looked after him in shock. Had he really just kissed Blaine Anderberry? He jumped as he felt Puck’s hand on his shoulder. He looked at his boyfriend and the guilt began to set in. “Puck, I’m so sorry. I did not know why I did that.” 

 

Puck sighed and shook his head. “Well, are you going to run after him? We both know we have not really been much of a couple, in a really long time.” 

 

Kurt looked down sadly and shook his head. “You know I love you, Puck.”

 

Puck sighed. “But it was Blaine’s name you moaned in your sleep.” 

 

Kurt looked up at him in shock. “I thought you said I moaned your name?” 

 

Puck sighed and shrugged. “I was teasing you. Run after him Kurt. I’m telling you, it’s okay.”

 

Kurt nodded as he got up and chased after Blaine. He found him sitting right outside the auditorium, with his face in his knees.

 

**“And when at last I find you, your song will fill the air. Sing it loud, so I can hear you make it easy to be near you. For the things you do, endear you to me. Oh, you know I will. I will.”**

 

Kurt bent down and placed a hand over Blaine’s. “Hey , are you okay?” 

Blaine looked up at him, tears staining his cheeks. “Kurt, I’m so sorry. I should not have kissed you like that.” 

 

Kurt smiled at him and cupped his cheek, wiping a way his tears. “I kissed you back. I have never been kissed like that before.”

Blaine blushed and leaned into his hand. “I have loved you since I moved here.” 

 

Kurt blushed and bit his lip. “But you’re dating Quinn?” 

 

Blaine chuckled. “Quinn and I are just friends. We just… I was afraid of letting people know I’m gay.”

 

Kurt nodded and sighed. “I was too, before Puck, but people don’t seem to care anymore.” 

 

Blaine nodded and chewed his lip. “What now? Is Puck mad at me?” 

 

Kurt shook his head and chuckled. “No.” He smiled and kissed Blaine timidly. He was pleasantly surprised as Blaine responded. He let out a small moan and closed his eyes. 

  
**THE END**


End file.
